


Telling a Story

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Orphan (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Esther uses her paintings to tell a story.





	Telling a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Orphan nor am I profiting off this.

“Did you always like painting?” Kate asks, following her brush strokes. 

Esther dips her brush into vibrant pink. All the birds have long beaks open as they dive toward the murky water. Her fish are hidden among the greenish brown glow, but she swears the birds will find them. 

“Painting means I can tell stories,” she murmurs, swirling her brush, “The nuns wanted us to tell our stories in healthy ways.” 

Kate mashes her lips together, though she doesn't dig for more. “Which part is this?”

Removing the other children and mother before she takes the husband. 

“You'll see, mommy.”


End file.
